loki's pet
by Girlwithacrossbow
Summary: loki chooses a new pet, and he shows his love for her ;)


Loki looked down at the small naked body and smirked. It was a contestant for his new pet. He was lonely and as king he didn't deserve to be bored. "You. What is your name?" he asked. "r-riley." She stuttered. He smiled. She was so cute and shy. He knelt down and curled his fingers around her chin and she blushed. "Would you like to be my pet?" he whispered into the shell of her ear. "Y-yes." She gasped as he began to finger her gently. "Everyone else leave, I have chosen this one!" he yelled calmly. She moaned as he pulled out his finger. He brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. "Mmm, delicious." He smirked. Riley gasped and held onto him tighter. "m-master, may I have some clothes?" she squeaked. "Yes, how about this?" he smiled gently as he pulled out a small satin emerald dress. She stood and he slid it onto her gently. "You look beautiful, riley." He whispered. "Thank you master, thank you for choosing Me." she said shyly. She had loved the king since she was little, and now, she was all his. She was so happy she purred loudly as he rubbed her stomach gently. "aah, so eager. I like that." he whispered.

Since that day, riley has been Loki's humble pet. She never argued with him, for they had the same ideas, and he cherished her. She showed him amazing things from Midgard, he loved it so much once a week he would undo her leash and she would teach him new midgardian things. He enjoyed her more than a pet, she wasn't just a doll to him. He had grown to love her and was extremely protective. He wouldn't let others touch her, and he made her food and cleaned their room instead of having a maid do it. Loki even got her a new collar because he didn't think it was good enough for her, she deserved better. He created a new one and she loved it(it was more snug and it was beautiful). One day, Loki had an ambassador come and talked to him, riley sat between his legs and snuggled into his thigh. Loki reached down a hand and petted her soft, short hair. Eventually the man left and Loki grabbed his pet and sat her on his lap, her back facing him while he rubbed her tummy, making her purr and mewl. "riley, do you like your master?" he asked "yes, I love my master." She moaned as he hit a tender spot. He turned her around and began to ghost his hands up and down her curves. She was small, but she didn't lack in the chest department. She began to kiss Loki's neck, feeling him moan as she hit his soft spot. He pulled her neck to his lips and began to bite her pure white skin and left dark purple bruises along her neck. "Do you like it when master touches you?" he groaned, grabbing her dress and tearing it off. " y- yes!" she blushed as he latched onto one of her rose nipples. She gasped as he began to bite it. She pulled him into a desperate kiss, which he gladly returned. He gently pushed her off and undid his pants and slid them down." Show your king how much you love him." He smirked as she took in the sight of his glorious purpose. She shook her head and began to lick the tip. He gasped as she took him inside her mouth while she stroked the rest of the shaft that couldn't fit. "Suck harder my sweet." He groaned as he pushed his hips up. She gagged and sucked harder, licking the large vein as it popped out. "I can't, I can't wait!" he groaned as he came hard in her mouth. Cum dripped down her breasts as she swallowed. Loki was still hard, and he pulled her onto his lap with a yelp. "Why don't you wear the horns for now, darling." He said as he placed the helmet on her head. She gasped, she'd never worn the helmet, and it was amazing. No wonder he was so confident. She slid his cock into her tightness. It was so big; she felt she was being ripped apart. She bounced up and down, surprising him. "ooh, you're so tight." He gasped as he slammed into her. "You're so good master! Harder!" riley moaned as he pounded into her. Soon she was screaming and he was growling like an animal. "I LOVE YOU LOKI!" she screamed as she climaxed. A few more thrusts and he was in ecstasy as well. They lay there, sweating and twitching from the activities. After a while, the pet spoke "I love you, master."  
"I love you too, my sweet. And darling?"  
"yes?"  
"call me loki."


End file.
